A deal for love
by shakespeariandrummer
Summary: Vampires in New Orleans? sounds like a case for the Winchesters and their angels, but what will they do when they meet up with the originals? klaroline and destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,**

**This is a story that was written by ShakespearianNerd and drummer96. It takes place in late season 4 of TVD and late season 8 of Supernatural. We would both like to thank those of you who decide to read this story, and just know that we have a really cool idea in store for how to blend the lore of the two shows. This is definitely a plot chapter to let you guys see what it going on. We promise there will be more Supernatural stuff as time goes on. Also you might not see how it relates to the title but we're working on it.**

**Happy Reading,**

**The Colab of shaksperiandrummer**

It had been too long. Her hair was still just as soft and golden as it had been when she'd finally graduated from that godforsaken high school. The Original hybrid could still feel the softness of her skin and smell the lovely scent of her hair whenever he thought about her.

As she unknowingly walked out of one of the stores in which she was currently making her shopping debut, Klaus crept closer. His plan was simple, he couldn't wait a century, or even a year; he had to have her.

Caroline was his light, and his home in New Orleans seemed so dark without her. Perhaps he had lost his mind, but he knew that his love would have it in her heart to forgive him once she knew how much he cared for her.

He subdued her in seconds. Caroline was still so young, physically she was weak. If only she had come to him on her own, then he wouldn't have had to go to such drastic measures.

As Caroline thrashed violently against his hold on her, he stroked her hair and brought his mouth down to her ear and whispered, "It's okay, it's me. You're safe."

Then he stuck the needle in her back, and the syringe emptied out into Caroline's system she eventually fell victim to the effects of vervain, an herb that could render her kind useless.

Klaus placed Caroline in the back of his vehicle and then began their route to the big easy.

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to the bunker a few hours ago, having had had a long trip back from Idaho. The younger Winchester slept during the car ride-the trial leaving him more exhausted than what he's used to. With Deans erratic driving they made it back in seven hours, he didn't even feel tired until he hit his mattress. Sam, now wide awake, was ready for the day and decided to go for a jog. When he returned from his morning exercise he found Dean in the driveway packing two duffle bags into the impala. "Where are we going?" Sam questioned

"Got a call from Garth. Say's some guy called him askin' a favor down in New Orleans. I already packed your stuff. Get in."

"So we've got a case then." Dean nodded. "What's it this time? More demons?"

"Garth said it was a vamp nest. Said some little blonde, former cheerleader, had been taken from a small town in Virginia. Before he called I was lookin' at another case down in Texas. Some moronic teenagers decided it would be fun to sacrifice their friend to have their dreams come true."

"Well, we can't just ignore the Texas case. How 'bout we stop at the first motel we see in Texas, then when we figure out where the ritual took place you drop me there. After that you can go on out to the big easy. I say that we both take on a case and if one finishes before the other then the one who is done comes to help ." Sam suggested.

"Fine by me." With that Dean drove on.

As Dean pressed the gas pedal in his mind he was looking forward to working a case, just him and Cas. These vamps in New Orleans may just be the excuse he was looking for.

Caroline awoke to a room with perhaps the largest bed she'd ever seen in the middle of the room. Her eyes had not been open for more than a second before Klaus stormed in.

She stood up from the couch that he must have placed her on once he was done kidnapping her.

"You have a really funny way of showing a girl you like her, Klaus." Caroline said, enraged that the man could have the audacity to take her against her will.

"I know you're angry love-" Klaus began.

"Angry? No, try furious. Klaus you cannot just take people! Just because you can't force your family to give a damn about you, doesn't mean that I-"

Klaus used his supernatural speed to pin her against the wall, "Haven't we had this conversation before, love? You may be beautiful but if you don't stop talking I will have to drive a wooden stake through your pretty little heart."

Caroline took a deep breath, she was obviously dealing with psychopath.

"What happened to appreciating my honesty?" she asked, bringing her gaze up to meet his.

Klaus nodded, trying to get a grip on himself he removed his hand from the grip they had on Caroline.

"I apologize." Klaus said, looking away trying to curve his temper. "You however don't know half of the reason that I retrieved you."

Caroline stifled a scoff. She was not an object that could be retrieved.

"Then please, Mr. Alpha Male, tell me exactly why you required my company." She said in a mock polite tone.

"All in good time. For now, just know that I missed you."

Klaus then pressed a kiss to Caroline's cheek and made his way out of the room.

She stayed frozen in her place for a long while, obviously the hybrid had lost his mind, and her only hope now was that someone would come to save her.

When Sam got into the motel room the first thing he did was take out his laptop and start researching the group of teens to see if he could find out more. He found out three things one, they were a satanic group in the community Great that'll be fun two, they were conveniently located just outside of dallas, three, that they summoned 20 demons with this sacrifice ,oh boy. Sam and Dean then went to sleep and when they woke Dean drove sam to Dallas.

When he checked in Dean left to go to New Orleans. Sam unpacked his things and he ironed his suit. He opened his laptop once more to check his facts. Recently killed kid is named Tristan, he only lived with his mother,had group of friends that he hung out with a lot. When sam closed his laptop he found his fake ID that said he was FBI agent Brown. As Sam waited for the taxi he called to come he pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts, he found one number that he just couldn't scroll past one, the name highlighted in blue, his thumb about to press call,he didn't expect an answer, after all he died during the apocalypse, but maybe just maybe he didn't. Just as Sam was about to call the number the taxi showed up, he got in and told the driver to go to the nearest car rental place.

Sam ended up renting a silver ford escape. He plugged in his Ipod as he drove to the house of the recently deceased. As Sam drove on he thought about that number again.

**If you are a lover of all things Klaroline follow shakespeariannerd on tumblr and ShakespearianNerd on . If Supernatural is more up your alley, be sure to follow crowreay on tumblr and drummer96 on . Also for most of this story the spn parts will be focusing on Dean if you wish to follow Sam's adventure go check out drummer96's other story here(title might make more sense)( /sV7Sxx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beloved readers. If this is posted that means we finally finished chapter 3 hurray. It was decided between the two of us that we would only post a chapter once we had the next one done.**

When Dean dropped Sam off in Dallas he stuck around a little bit to make sure that Sam didn't need anything. After about an hour or so, Sam emerged from the hotel and got into a taxi that took him to a car rental place. Pleased that his brother seemed fine Dean got back on the road to New Orleans.

As Dean was driving into Louisiana he had found a Doors Tape and popped it into the cassette player. Dean was singing along to The House of the Rising Sun when he looked into his rearview mirror to see Cas sitting there staring at him. Dean stopped the car violently on the side of the road "Cas I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" The angel mumbled an apology.

"Sorry Dean."

"It's fine you just surprised me that's all. Hey why not sit in the front, Sam's back in Dallas."

"Are you two fighting?" Castiel asked while getting in on the passenger side

"No, Sam found a case there and didn't want to let it go so I dropped him off there."

"Then why are you not there?"

"Because I got a call from Garth about a favor he owed to someone and I figured I'd help him out."

"I see. Am I welcome to tag along?"

"Of course you are." Dean said with a smile. "You are my boyfriend after all." Castiel smiled at this.

"So does Sam know yet?"

"No not yet, but I think he's close to figuring it out."

"Well since he's not here I find no reason as of to why we should hide it."

"Well then why haven't you kissed me yet?" Castiel gave him a peck on the cheek since Dean was driving. "Better?" Castiel asked.

"Better." Dean said smiling as he put another tape into the player

"What the hell Klaus!" Caroline yelled at him, throwing a pillow in the direction of his head while he entered the room.

After ducking the projectile the hybrid made his way over to where Caroline was perched on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered, bringing his hand up to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then let me go, Klaus. This isn't like you." She said, trying to keep all of the anger and betrayal out of her voice—she had trusted him; he was the only one back in Mystic Falls to always put her first.

"I can't." he sounded almost pained, which didn't make sense to his blonde prisoner. Klaus had always been the strongest person that she knew.

"Why not?" She demanded, angry and confused.

"Ever since I reached New Orleans, something has changed. I am not the same person I used to be, Caroline."

Caroline muffled a scoff and grumbled to herself, "well there was definitely room for improvement."

Klaus sighed; he had lost all of his energy as of late. His emotions were running high every moment that his eyes were opened and his dreams were filled of disgruntled images of the people who had left him. Having Caroline near by—whether she was willing or not—was essential to his well being at the moment.

"Just know that I have a good reason for everything, love."

"Fine, tell me what in the world possessed you to—."

Klaus interrupted her, putting a finger to her lips. "All in good time, sweetheart. For now, just get some sleep."

Then, just as abruptly as he had come in, he left Caroline, yet again, to search for what was really going on.

Dean pulled off the highway into a relatively nearby town. He pulled into a semi-decent motel parking lot. "Should I wait here Dean? So as to not make you uncomfortable while getting a room?" Castiel asked placing his hand on Dean's thigh.

"I don't see why you should have to wait out here in the car, unless you don't want to get all wet in the rain." Dean said. Castiel nodded not really wanting to get wet since, as dean had stated it was raining, close to down pour really. With that Dean went to the desk got a room with one king sized bed. When he returned to the impala dean drove to where the room was and Cas zapped them and Dean's stuff inside. "Thanks babe." Dean said with a quick kiss before unpacking his things. As he opened up his duffel bag he ran his fingers through his hair to get some of the rainwater off. At once Dean had been encased in Cas's arms."Babe." Dean stammered out as Cas nipped at the back of his neck. "Not now we got a case that needs to be researched, plus I should call Garth."

"Can't that happen later?" Castiel complained.

"We already took a detour in Shreveport by staying three nights there." Dean countered.

"Fine go call Garth, I'll go do some research." Cas said.

The blonde was peaceful whilst she slept. Was it creepy for the original hybrid to watch every breath she took? Definitely. But Klaus had this strange need to be near her at all times, being away from Caroline for all those months had damaged his psyche, and it was time that he collected all of the pieces of himself again.

"You know if she ever caught you lurking, she'd only push you further away." Klaus's younger sister Rebekah teased as she walked up to stand beside him.

Klaus growled, "you have no idea what I'm going through."

"Ah yes, the pain of a mated hybrid. Leave it to you to choose the most aggravating creature in Mystic Falls to spend forever with." Rebekah said, in the exact tone that would drive Niklaus over the edge.

"Watch it Rebekah or you may not wake up again for another hundred years."

Leave it to Bekah to take the most complicated issue Klaus had had to deal with in a millennia. Klaus had gone a thousand years thinking that love was a weakness, and now he was bound to one woman forever.

"Dagger threats, Klaus?" Rebekah shook her head as though disappointed. "Are you sure this isn't just puppy love, when you were with Tatia at least you were more creative."

Klaus threw his sister a glare, before averting his gaze back to his Caroline. The blonde would come to understand that the reason he'd lost his mind was because she was not near him. She had to, because he needed her in his life.

"You know there is a way to avoid all of the awkward she hates you phase, right." Rebekah said, dangling her leverage above Klaus's head.

The hybrid knew his sister's games better than anyone. "What do you want Bekah?"

The blonde gave him an incredulous look, "nothing brother. Just to help you achieve everlasting happiness." She said raising her hands as though she were innocent.

"Okay…" Klaus said skeptically, "What is it?"

"A spell. I am sure the all powerful Davina will complete it without a problem."

Klaus thought this over, trying to keep up a stoic game face, but Rebekah could see right through him. He was going to give in, and after the little Caroline was in Klaus's clutches the blonde original would have the ultimate weapon. Once her brother had Caroline's affections he'd never be able to let her go, making Caroline the perfect trade to get Marcel his city back.

**Sorry for the long wait for the update, we weren't motivated enough to write chapter 3 but we did it, so hope you're enjoying this there's still gonna be another chapter like so then in 4 they'll interact...or something...**


End file.
